


to love is to trust

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin has a praise kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Developing Relationship, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, and sleep, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin navigate their first mission together after starting a romantic relationship.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	to love is to trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! Each one made me smile :)
> 
> This story is a very bastardized version of the comic _Anakin Skywalker_ but I didn't really spoil anything, in case you wanted to read it. 
> 
> This is part 4 in my series, but hopefully this should stand alone in case you didn't want to read the ones prior.

“Why do you even ask my advice if you aren’t going to listen?” Anakin had to stop himself from growling while asking the question and the fact that Obi-Wan was remaining so patient made him want to be all the more impatient. 

“Master-” Ahsoka chimed in, trying to keep the destruction to a minimum. 

“I value your advice, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said coolly. He was hoping his blank face was not betraying the annoyance that was bubbling beneath. 

“If you valued my advice, you’d listen to what I’m saying,” Anakin said through gritted teeth.

“Your advice is to risk your life by flying down to the droid foundry on Kudo III to scout out whether the workers are droids or Kudons,” Obi-Wan leveled, his patience wearing thin. “When we already have intelligence that says they are droids.”

“Our source isn’t reliable,” Anakin explained slowly, as if he were explaining it to a toddler.

“What if-” Ahsoka tried interrupting. 

“We can only do what we can with the intelligence given to us,” Obi-Wan interrupted. 

Ahsoka groaned, wondering how she could break up their quarrel. This was the worst one they’d had in a long time. 

“You didn’t listen to me as a padawan and you’re not listening to me as second in command!” Anakin tried to keep himself from shouting. 

“Masters!” Ahsoka shouted, waving her hands in the air.

Obi-Wan and Anakin finally broke their staring contest and turned to Ahsoka. 

“Now isn’t the time, Snips,” Anakin said, trying to sound gentle and not condescending. 

“Weren’t you just saying how Master Kenobi didn’t listen to you as a padawan?” she accused. 

Anakin scoffed and Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. 

**_You’re not helping._ ** Anakin pushed the words through their bond and glanced over to see what he could have sworn was a wink from Obi-Wan.

“Alright, Ahsoka, let’s hear it,” Anakin gestured to continue. 

“What if Rex and I went down to the droid foundry and scouted it first? We could report back what we find-” Ahsoka was cut off by Anakin.

“And risk your life?” Anakin was almost angry at the suggestion. 

“You were just suggesting risking yours!” Obi-Wan’s voice was finally raised.

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan once again. “Something isn’t right about this,” he implored. 

“The Seperatist army is only three days away,” Obi-Wan stated. “We need to act fast. We need to act now.”

“We’re Jedi!” Anakin hissed. “ _ You _ taught me to value life.”

“As far as we know, there isn’t life on this particular moon,” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes.

“There was in the report that was sent to the Council last year!” Anakin couldn’t hold back now. 

Obi-Wan, for once, didn’t have anything to say.

“You’re not going to deny that you were hiding that particular piece of information from me?” Anakin hissed. His blood was boiling and he could feel the thrumming in his ears.

“I value life, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s face was stone. “I value yours and I value Ahsoka’s and I value Rex’s and  _ all _ the clones. And if there truly were Kudons working in that foundry, I would value their lives too.”

Anakin took a deep breath trying not to lash out.  _ What was it that Obi-Wan advised for when he got angry? _ He racked his brain.

**_Count your breaths._ ** __

He scowled at Obi-Wan. Of course Obi-Wan knew what he was trying to do.  _ Inhale. One. Exhale. Inhale. Two. Exhale... _ He stubbornly tried it. 

“For Kriff's sake,” Anakin muttered, feeling his blood pressure go down after a few more breaths. 

“You have something else you want to say?” Obi-Wan asked. His tone was suddenly much softer. It wasn’t a warning for Anakin to stop talking. It was a genuine need to know what he was thinking.

“Please, just-” Anakin stopped himself. He wished more than anything they were back at the temple in his quarters. Then they could have an actual fight. Not one filled with things half said. “Please consider what I’ve said.”

“I promise that I will,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. 

Ahsoka stood to the side, genuinely surprised about the sudden turn in events. “That’s it?” she drolled. “You made up that fast?”

Anakin did his best to restrain the blush that he was sure was rising to his cheeks.  _ Was Ahsoka noticing their change in relationship? _

“It’s late,” Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin’s rising panic. “Go to bed, Ahsoka. We’ll decide this in the morning.”

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin, hoping that her master would say otherwise. 

“You heard him, Ahsoka,” Anakin said, his voice gentle but firm. “Don’t worry, we’re not done talking about this yet.”

“Yes, Master,” she nodded, annoyance edging her voice. 

Anakin rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away. 

“She listens better than you ever did,” Obi-Wan said through a half smile and started walking towards the Commander’s Quarters. Anakin followed in step with him.

Anakin snorted, thinking back to his contentious days as a padawan. 

“Can we talk?” Anakin asked quietly as they got closer to Obi-Wan’s quarters. 

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly. Anakin wanted to bask in that smile for eternity. 

Obi-Wan opened the door to his quarters and beckoned Anakin inside. 

Alone. It was the first time they had found themselves alone in days. Since they had left Coruscant on the  _ Negotiator _ , both men had been either endlessly occupied or unable to find an excuse to be with only each other.

“I missed you,” Anakin drew Obi-Wan close to him, his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He rested his head in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, needing to feel close.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, almost hesitant. He returned the embrace, his hands sliding up Anakin’s back.

Anakin sighed and pulled back slightly. “No,” he said soberly. “No, it isn’t. Well, I did miss you, but…” He paused, chewing his lip. 

“You think I’m making the wrong decision,” Obi-Wan finished his thought for him. 

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Anakin pleaded. “Something isn’t right about this.”

Obi-Wan sighed, not out of annoyance, but out of deep contemplation. “I think there is more to this mission than meets the eye,” he said slowly. 

“Please,” Anakin begged. “Please let me go down there just to confirm what we’ve been told is true.”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I need you here as second in command,” he pondered.

“That’s Bantha shit and you know it,” Anakin grumbled, his aggravation growing.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore Anakin’s outburst. “I’m sending Ahsoka and Rex.”

“You can’t be serious,” Anakin scoffed. “ _ You _ trusting a padawan on this?”

“I assure you she’s quite capable and it was her idea,” Obi-Wan offered. 

“You never would have given me the same chance,” Anakin removed himself from their embrace and sat on the bed. 

“She also doesn’t sneak out of her quarters at night,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

Anakin’s face burned. “You knew about that?”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are and I’m not as ignorant as I look,” Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. “Think about what it would have been like if I had given you this opportunity as a padawan. I made mistakes, Anakin. I hope you can forgive me and learn from them.” He sat next to Anakin on the bed, an arm reaching around Anakin’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

“This isn’t because you don’t want to risk my life?” Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. 

“No,” Obi-Wan assured him. “If Ahsoka were not here or I didn’t think her capable, it would be you down there. But she is and as you are second in command, I need you here, ready to strategize should our plans change.”

Anakin frowned, remaining unconvinced. 

“You’re a general. Your job is not scouting,” Obi-Wan continued. 

Anakin remained silent for another moment, letting Obi-Wan’s warm presence comfort him. “Sorry,” he said, breaking the quiet. “I didn’t mean to get angry. I haven’t been sleeping well.” It was a feeble explanation, but it was the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s head to rest on his shoulder. “I know,” he said affectionately. “I haven’t either.”

“I didn’t think it would be so hard to sleep away from you,” Anakin laughed softly to himself. 

“I’m sure it will get easier.”

“I don’t want it to get easier,” Anakin replied. 

“No, I don’t either,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I miss having you with me.”

Anakin let out an unexpected sharp burst of laughter. “I didn’t think I’d miss the sleeping part more than I missed the having sex part,” he said through his laughter. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. “Sleep here tonight,” he offered, kissing the top of Anakin’s head. “I’ll wake you early enough to go back to your quarters. No one will know.”

“Are you sure?” Anakin pulled back slightly, his eyebrow raised.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.” 

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin nodded. He suddenly looked incredibly tired, as if the last week of their mission had not allowed him a moment’s rest but he only now allowed himself to show it. 

They readied themselves for bed, doing their best not to get in each other’s way in the small room, and finally settled in for what they both hoped would be a better night’s sleep. 

* * *

Anakin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was still dark except for a small sliver of light under the door. Obi-Wan’s arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him close so Anakin’s back was flush against his chest as they laid on their sides.

He was fairly sure Obi-Wan was still asleep based on his breathing, but that didn’t stop Anakin from trying to stifle a laugh when he noticed Obi-Wan’s erection pressing into the small of his back.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan didn’t stir, but Anakin noticed his breathing changed. 

“Obi-Wan,” he tried again.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied from behind him. “I love you, but if you want me to be happily in love with you, you need to let me sleep.”

“I just thought I should alert you to what’s happening right now,” Anakin said innocently. 

“And what’s happening right now that you feel the need to wake me up and ‘alert’ me,” Obi-Wan asked, his voice growing less sleep-filled.

“Oh,” Anakin grinned mischievously, even though Obi-Wan couldn’t see it. “Just this,” he finished, jutting his hips back and playfully rubbing into Obi-Wan’s length. 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “Well, that happens sometimes, especially when I’m sleeping next to you.”

Anakin scoffed at Obi-Wan’s maddeningly coy playfulness. 

“Oh, did you want to do something besides just alert me?” Obi-Wan smirked. “And here I thought you just missed the sleeping part.”

“I’m not the one who’s hard,” Anakin countered. 

Obi-Wan moved his hand from Anakin’s bare waist to over his pants, rubbing gently at his cock. “That does not seem to be the case,” he cooed as Anakin let out a moan. 

“Normally, I love to hear you, but you’re going to have to be much quieter than that, darling,” Obi-Wan teased. 

Obi-Wan slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Anakin’s pants, taking his cock in his hand, pumping slowly. 

Anakin bucked his hips and bit his lip in a bid to stop the obscenely embarrassing noise that was about to escape his mouth. 

“A week away from me and you can barely contain yourself?” Obi-Wan continued, pulling Anakin’s pants down and freeing up room for him to work. 

“Feels good,” Anakin managed as an excuse.

“You didn’t take care of yourself at all?”

Anakin blushed. “No, I didn’t even think to do that.”

“Oh, my poor neglected boy,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I suppose then you really do need this.”

Another groan from Anakin, this time much louder than the others, punctuated the silence. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan tsked. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“I’m trying,” Anakin breathed.

“Need I remind you what Master Yoda says,” Obi-Wan chuckled, moving his hand faster.

“Please do not put that image in my head right now,” Anakin grumbled, hitching his hips slightly at the increased friction.

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed in Anakin’s ear. He dragged his hand from Anakin’s now leaking cock to his mouth. “Spit,” he instructed. Anakin blushed, but eventually obeyed. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan whispered, returning his hand. “Do you want to think about me fucking you?”

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. It was incredibly rare to hear Obi-Wan swear that the word sounded unbelievably dirty. A red hot heat flashed in his bond with Obi-Wan.

“Hmm, you liked that,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

Anakin let out another gratuitous groan. 

Obi-Wan adjusted slightly and put his other hand at Anakin’s mouth. “If you can’t be quiet, we’ll have to keep it occupied some other way,” he warned. 

Anakin thanked the stars that the room was dark and the blush that he knew was on his face couldn’t be seen. 

“Can you be quiet?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No,” Anakin answered honestly. 

Obi-Wan put two fingers near Anakin’s lips. “Suck,” he said simply. 

“Master?”

“I’m not asking,” Obi-Wan said. His tone made it clear that he was expected to obey. 

Anakin shifted slightly, but eventually complied, sucking diligently on Obi-Wan’s fingers as his other hand continued stroking Anakin’s needy cock.

“You like that, don’t you?” Obi-Wan said in a low voice. “Feeling full.”

Anakin shivered, trying hard to keep a moan down. 

“Ani,” Obi-Wan swallowed the word before continuing. “Do you like thinking about my fingers in you? Stretching you open?”

The heat that was in his face somehow ignited more and Anakin had to keep himself from biting Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

“I don’t think it would take much to make you come that way.” 

Obi-Wan’s words were vibrating in Anakin’s veins.

“In fact, I think I could make you come without touching your cock at all,” Obi-Wan hummed the words out. 

Anakin let out a sharp gasp, letting Obi-Wan’s fingers slide from his mouth. “Fu-” he grunted, burying his face in the pillow. “Obi-Wan.” The word came to his lips like a prayer as he came into the bed. 

He gasped out one last harsh breath as came down from his orgasm. Obi-Wan rubbed his back with his now free hand, allowing Anakin time to catch his breath. 

“Thank you,” Anakin said, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Force, I needed that.”

Obi-Wan gently kissed the back of his neck. “Of course, darling.”

“But I don’t know if I can look you in the eye again,” Anakin’s shoulders shook slightly with a laugh. “The things you said,” he mumbled. 

“Good things I hope,” Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand lightly. 

“Very good.” 

“Now, Anakin, look at me,” Obi-Wan tapped Anakin’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Anakin scoffed, but turned his head to see Obi-Wan smiling down at him. “Is that really going to happen?”

“If that’s what you want,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he swallowed, knowing Obi-Wan would make him say it.

“Good,” Obi-Wan kissed behind Anakin’s ear. “Me too.” He sat up slightly and removed his shirt, using it to wipe up Anakin’s cum on the bed. “Now it’s time for you to go back to sleep for just a little longer,” he said, checking the time. 

“What about you?” Anakin asked, sharply turning his head. 

“I think you needed it more than me,” Obi-Wan said, kissing the back of Anakin’s neck. 

Anakin breathed deeply, relaxing back into Obi-Wan’s touch, quickly falling back to sleep. 

* * *

“Did you take something to help you sleep?” Ahsoka asked as she sat across from Anakin in the mess hall. She looked down at her tray and grimaced at the breakfast offerings before picking up her fork. “You look less tired.”

“Maybe I just have some good news for you,” Anakin grinned. “Perhaps the knowledge I currently possess has provided me with renewed peace.”

“News?” Ahsoka perked up. “What news?” she asked conspiratorially, as if no other person in the mess should hear. 

“We should wait for Master Kenobi,” Anakin shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes at him in suspicion. “Is-”

“Oh, Snips, don’t even try to guess.” Anakin took a bite of a pile of white mush and grimaced. He took a drink of caf to try and wash the flavor from his mouth, but instead had to resist the urge to spit it back into the cup. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now.”

“You always were a selective eater,” Obi-Wan said from behind him and took a seat next to Anakin.

“I just know what I like,” Anakin countered as Ahsoka’s face lit up with laughter.

“Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka turned to him. “What is this ‘news’ Anakin said he had for me?”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before saying, “Anakin has persuaded me to his side of things.”

“That is good news,” she said seriously, looking at Anakin who was still grinning. 

“There’s more,” Anakin continued. “Obi-Wan has decided that it will be you and Rex sent to confirm our intelligence.”

“What?” she asked after a brief pause. 

“You heard me, Snips.”

“Are you two feeling alright?” Ahsoka asked. “You two were at each other’s throats last night.”

“I think I just needed to sleep on it,” Obi-Wan said warmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading and for your encouragement to keep writing <3


End file.
